


Mi Casa

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Community: tv-universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas offers Hanna the use of his loft while she's in Rosewood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Casa

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked, giving the gorgeous, high-tech loft an appraising once-over. Who would have ever known this was hiding above the Grill the whole time? Apparently Lucas.

He nodded at her, a grin threatening to break out across his face. Though not entirely unexpected in a town the size of Rosewood and with the recent... uh.. events, reconnecting with Hanna had been one of the highlights of his year. Or really, of the five years since graduation. "Seriously," he confirmed, the grin coming out in full force. "I'm out of town so often it'll be all yours."

His smile was infectious and Hanna was tempted to give in. Still, offering her his apartment to live in as her own was a big deal, and she had to make sure he really meant what he said. "This is really nice of you, Lucas. You really don't have to do this."

"Oh, come on, Hanna. It's what friends are for. _Mi casa es su casa_."


End file.
